The Dark Man: Part Two
by Digital Master
Summary: Hey to all you people who read my first part! This time, the dark man gets someone else, and it affects Matt. But after his second attack in this story, he does something no one would excpect him to do....


Hey dudes and dudettes! This is the second part to my first story – _The Dark Man: Part One._Enjoy (and expect some **_serious_** romance this time and the next time)!People asked me if Sora was going to die or what was going to happen of course, she…wait. I won't say anything…just read! J

"Ahhhhh! He's got me! Get him off!" Sora yelled, punching the man in the head. The man held up his knife and was about to stab her dead in the stomach but Matt grabbed his arm, throwing him against the wall.

"Get out the house, everyone!" Matt yelled, pulling Sora up and out the door. Tai locked the door behind them all and watched as the man struggled to get up inside, still as a black figures.

"In the car, get in the car." Izzy yelled, running to the car. He opened the doors and everyone climbed inside. Izzy stepped on the pedal and charged to the road, but the dark man stood there, blocking their way out of the drive way. Izzy was about to run over him, but the man ran around the corner, going who knows where.

"Where is he Matt?" Sora asked as if he'd know. "We're all going to die, I know it."

"Well, let's stay in the van for tonight. There's enough room for twelve people in here." T.k. told everyone, pulling out the blankets from the trunk. 

"Good night everyone, see you in the morning, the windows and doors are all locked too." Joe announced as everyone lay down on the seats. Sora couldn't sleep. She had the unbearable thought of someone breaking a window and getting in. She laid down and held the blanket up to her face.

"Are you going to be okay?" Matt asked her before she shut her eyes. She turned around and found Matt beside her. "If you're scared, you might feel better if we turned on the portable TV on."

"That's sweet of you Matt, but I think that just the fact that there's someone trying to kill us out there could stop me from even eating." She replied laying her head again.

"Okay, I'll be here if you need me." He finished, laying a kiss as soft as a dove's wing on her cheek. Sora fell suddenly asleep.

~KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK~ Sora heard in the middle of the night on the car trunk. It woke her up in a way she never would of wanted it to. The sky was pitch black and the moon was only a quarter, no lights were on…~KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK~

"Matt, Matt wake up." Sora shook him softly. Matt yawned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Wha? What's going…what's that noise?" Matt suddenly took concentration on what was around him. "Sora, what is it?"

"His in the back, what ever he wants he's here." She said, holding on to Matt's arms. Matt started to sweat.

"You stay here, I'll go get him." He said to her, struggling out of the blankets. Sora pulled him back.

"You can't. Your arm isn't in the condition to fight. You have to let me go."

"You? You fainted at the sight of the room being ram sacked. I can't let you go after the person who actually did it. You'd have a heat attack!" he whispered. The knocking stopped. Sora wrapped her arms around him with her head at his heart.

"I can't let you go Matt, I just wouldn't be able to handle it if you got hurt."

Matt stroked his fingers through her hair. "Don't worry Sora. I'm going to be fine. I have to do this. We have to get him to stop."

Sora let go of him and watched him climb out the car. Outside, Matt was struggling to see in the dark of the night as the cold wind raced down his bare back. At the back of the car, he saw a dark man standing against the trunk. Matt took a deep breath and charged at the man. He grabbed the man's waist and through him to the ground the man held his shoulder and charged at Matt, punching him in the face.

"Your going to die next." He said softly. He took out his knife and held it in the air. Matt was on the arm, trying to resist the pain in his shoulder. The dark man was about to shot the knife into Matt's back, but instead, it went right through the middle of Sora's chest like a hot knife through butter.

"Sora!" Matt yelled. The man walked away laughing quietly with a bloody knife in his left hand. In the dark, Matt held Sora in his arms, sweet milk water pouring from his eyes. "I told you, stay in the car."

"I couldn't let you get hurt." Sora whispered. Matt held her close.

"Your going to be fine, hold on." He carried her in the house and turned on the lights, laid her on the couch, and brought a wet cloth then laid it on her stab. She started breathing heavily. "Don't give up on me Sora."

"Don't give up on me Matt…get Joe…" she spoke wearily. Matt rushed into the car, and pulled out Joe before he even had a chance to wake up and the tug. 

"What are you doing Matt?" Joe asked as he got pulled across the balcony into the house. Matt was silent. He stood Joe in front of Sora. "Oh my God, I'll get my stuff. Stay with her." Joe went up stairs and came down with an aid kit.

Matt sat on the chair and waited for Joe to finish working on Sora. All the thoughts of them together raced through his head. About an hour later, Joe called him over.

"It was bad, it hit a big vein, but not the heart. She made it by the minute, good thing it wasn't deep."

"Sora, talk to me." Matt looked down on her.

"She's resting right now. She'll wake up in about an hour or so." Joe told him. Matt sat on the chair and fell asleep, waiting for her to come back. Joe went back to the van.

_ _

_The Next Day – 7:24 a.m._

"Where am I? Ahhh! That hurts." Sora noticed her stab. She remembered the night before.

"Sora! You're awake. Thank God." Matt ran up to her, sitting up after hours of sleep. "Are you okay? Why did you do that! You could have killed your self!

"Matt." Sora held him close and hugged him for what seemed fro hours. They talked about what happened and why they did what they did. Suddenly, Tai busted in the room panting. 

"You guys, everyone's gone, the van, it's empty. Nobody's there! I woke up and everyone is gone!"

# Oh my God! I know people are going to kill me for putting them on a cliffhanger! I get so happy when people give me reviews. Please tell me what you think. I'll give you a hint…_deep, deep in the woods…_


End file.
